1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device having a thermostat.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An electron emission display has a triple electrode structure having a cathode, an anode, and a gate electrode. The cathode electrode serving as a scan electrode is formed on a substrate, an insulator layer having a hole is formed on the cathode electrode, and the gate electrode generally serving as a data electrode is formed on the cathode electrode. Moreover, in the hole, an electron emitter is formed and contacts the cathode electrode.
Such an electron emission display concentrates a high electric field to the emitter to emit electrons due to the quantum mechanical tunnel effect, and the electrons from the emitter are accelerated by voltage applied between the cathode electrode and the anode electrode and collide against an RGB luminescent layer such that a phosphor of the RGB luminescent layer is illuminated to display an image.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating the uniformity between the pixels of an electron emission display having a conventional resist layer. As shown in FIG. 1, the electron emission display having the resist layer is formed with the resist layer between the cathode electrode and the electron emission source. The resist layer serves as a load to cause a voltage drop (V=IR) proportional to the amount of the transported electrons such that the electron scattering between the electron emission sources is reduced to enhance the uniformity between the pixels.
FIG. 2 is a graph illustrating the relationship between voltage and current of the conventional electron emission display according to whether or not a resist layer exists. As shown in FIG. 2, with the resist layer, in comparison to the case without the resist layer, a driving voltage applied to the electron emission device is inevitably increased, and this serves as a factor to transport more charge and discharge currents and to increase the temperature of the electron emission device.
When temperature increases, resistance decreases, causing the voltage to decrease and the electron emission scattering between the electron emission sources to increase.
Thus, the resistance of the resist layer of the electron emission device cannot be adjusted uniformly and managed steadily during the operation, so that the uniformity between the pixels is affected.